


Bath

by Sheneya



Series: Hail Beebo [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Bath





	Bath

Gary sighed as he finally unlocked the door to his apartment, it had been a long day at work that had ended in a minor escape that still managed to accumulated nearly three hours of paperwork following it.

Tossing his satchel and wallet on the couch, he looked around to see if he could find John, the other man had said he’d be home himself an hour or so before Gary got back.

Finally, he saw a glimpse of the edge of a tan trenchcoat just outside the glass doors of his balcony. “John?” He called, the other man seemed to be sitting in an unusual place.

“Here Squire.” It was definitely him though, and it sounded like he’d had a couple of drinks, although he wasn’t drunk yet.

Gary walked over and pulled the door open. “John, I’m glad you’re smoking on the Verandah like we agreed, but I’m not sure why you’re hiding in a corner to do it?”

“I’m hiding from the judgy blue bastard.” OK, maybe John was a tad drunk.

“Beebo is NOT judging you.”

“He really is Gary, Remember bout that time I said I cast a spell, I know full well that bloody doll can be judgy as hell.”

“That was a spell John.”

“Blasted thing used to be a god, whole bunch a people worshiped his furry little face, that stuff don’t just vanish.”

“...John…”

“All gods are judgy Gary, every last one, even the one who’ve only been gods for a little while. They get airs and shit.”

“Alright, Alright John, I’ll tell you what, I’ll put Beebo in the cupboard for a bit, then, we can talk about whatever you like OK.”

“Even the bad stuff.” Gary hated when John’s voice dropped down to that vulnerable tone, it didn’t suit him, but it happened to everyone sometimes.

“Even the bad stuff John.”

“OK, you put Beebo away and I’ll come in.”

Gary nodded, before turning around to open the door and go back inside. Heading over to the couch, he picked up the Beebo doll. “Sorry Beebo, I’ll apologize to Aunt Stacy later as well, but John’s just a little upset about something right now. I’m sure if you were still a god, you’d be much nicer than John is thinking right now, but he’s had some rough experiences with deities.”

Apology finished, he placed the Beebo doll gently on the top shelf in the small hallway cupboard.

“Alright John, He’s been put away.” The glass door to the balcony slide partially back open, and John squeezed through.

“Can we talk in the bath my love?” It was obvious why he’d asked, in the bright lounge room lights, he was filthy.

“OK, I can put my clothes in the laundry hamper in the bathroom, so I’ll warm the bath up, the clothes you’re wearing need to go straight into the washing machine.”

John’s lack of a quick quip was all it took to tell Gary why John had asked for the bath, he needed something soothing.

Plans made, they temporarily parted ways.

With a sigh, Gary made his way to the bathroom pulling his own tie off as he went, unbuckling his belt, he hung them both on the small hook that was usually put aside for them, the belt was leather and the tie was one of the few silk items he owned. It was a gift from his mother when he first got the job at the time bureau, although she didn’t know the entire story, neither of them would do well in a washing machine.

The rest of his clothing however was all machine washable, he’d learnt quickly that working at the time bureau was not good for dry clean only clothing, and had purchased accordingly.

Those two items off and hung, he undid the buttons on one sleeve and pulled it up before walking into the bathroom and turning the taps on. Using his exposed wrist, he checked and adjusted the temperature until it seemed perfect, before putting the plug in.

He paused for a second, before making a decision and pouring a few of drops of the relaxing bath oils his Grandmother still gave him every birthday. They weren’t strongly scented, but they worked exceptionally well.

With the bath started, Gary lifted up the lid of the laundry hamper and started to strip down fully. He didn’t bother to pull the unbuttoned sleeve back down, instead he just undid the other one and pulled the top few buttons near his neck open before yanking it off over his head. His hands paused at the top of his pants as John tiredly thumped into his back.

He had clearly finished putting his dirty clothing in the washing machine, and was now completely naked and pressed along Gary’s back. Gary let his hands fall to the side as he felt John fumble with the buttons holding his trousers up.

“I thought you wanted to talk?”

He felt a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. “I do my love, I want to tell you all about my day, every good thing, all the bad shit, the whole damn day. But first, I want a bath.”

Gary shivered as John’s hands slide under both his trousers and his underwear, deliberately rubbing against him as they push said garments down to his knees, then further as John’s lips trailed down his spine until they rested just above the curve of his arse and the garments were low enough for him to kick of his feet.

“I want to touch you, and taste you, I want to feel you and smell you, I want hear every sound you can make. And then I want to lay back and we can tell each other all about our day.”

Gary twitched as John gently bit the upper curve of his butt, before leaning over and turning the water off.

“But first, let’s have a bath.”


End file.
